


I know we just met but I'm so grateful for you

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I like to think that is where their relationship will blossom from, John comforts Alex, M/M, Sad Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander just had a rough week involving his cousin. He didn't meet John Laurens in the best of ways so why was it that John was comforting him in the abandoned park?Either way, Alexander was so grateful for John being there.





	I know we just met but I'm so grateful for you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I procrastinated so much to make this :P

Alexander watched from a distance hidden between the crowd of students surrounding the struggling boys. His brows were pinched together as he watched John stagger back and slam his fist across Lee’s face. Smart choice, Alexander thought somberly, pain in the face lasts for days the dull ache never really fading away. Alexander touched his jaw instinctively, Lee’s idea wasn't bad, but I guess it wasn't ideal.

  
“My _nose_!” Lee cried out as sticky blood started to dribble down his chin. John moved quick and swung his leg underneath Lee's ankles. Lee grunted when his head slammed against the lockers as he slid down. Alexander sensed the authority power from a mile away but before he could move everyone was scrambling away.

  
“What is going on here?!” Headmaster Washington shouted. Alexander quietly turned around and took five steps forward before— “John, Lee my office _now_! Alexander I will need you to go over the details of what just happened, come,” Headmaster Washington ordered, seething.

  
John shot the boy a sympathetic look but was surprised to see the fire glimmering in his dark eyes. Alexander was quiet, diligent, and intelligent. He never made a ruckus and just focused on his studies, John followed Washington surprised. Lee made a small noise and John felt his pride swell up a bit. He had to get there himself.

  
Alexander quietly slipped the obnoxious, older boy's arm over his shoulder to support him as he followed the two figures. Lee looked away but slowly followed, it was better than being yelled at by Washington for being too slow.

  
“Now, I want a re-run on exactly what happened.”

 

 

“Hey,” John called out as he chased after the small teenage boy. Alexander stopped but swung his leg over his bike. Alexander rolled his eyes, he must ride a whole mile home he does not want to deal with this right now. “I just wanted to say sorry for dragging you into that mess,” John said sheepishly.

  
Alexander stayed quietly, staring straight ahead. “Next time,” Alexander said, his voice low and soft with anger. John felt a icy finger drag down his back. “Keep your mouth shut and don't indulge yourself with such ridiculous, belligerent brawls!” Alexander’s tone took a sharp tone and some students glanced at him surprised.

  
“Honestly, be smart! Your words are your strongest weapons not your fists! Now, if you excuse me,” Alexander said indignantly. He pushed the pedal down and off he went. Hercules whistled and patted John.

  
“Honestly he lost me with one word, but I think I got the gist of it,” Hercules said. “What did you do?”

 

 

Alexander had curled his upper body on the desk, his pencil tapping against it. “Good evening, Alexander,” Eliza greeted him as she sat herself next to him. She was supposed to meet up with her sisters but he looked like he needed a friend. “What are you doing?”

  
“Work,” he said and motioned towards his books. He didn't pick up his head.

  
“Clearly,” she said dryly. His page was blank, and nothing was touched. “What’s wrong, Alexander? Did something happen?” She touched his arm and he shifted, facing her and she smiled at how his hair draped over his face.

  
“You know you remind me of my mother, Eliza,” Alexander said softly. Eliza stopped and listened. “You are going to go far someday, Eliza. God, I wish I had you as a sister I would have been so lucky,” Alexander sniffed. Eliza looked at him touched.

  
“Oh, Alexander I already see you as a brother,” Eliza said, touched. “What’s wrong, Alexander?”

  
“Just a bad week,” he said tiredly.

 

 

_“Listen, Peter,” Alexander said tiredly as he pushed the door open. “I think we got on a bad start,” Alexander continued, dropping his jacket on the chair nearby. “Peter?” Alexander felt an uneasy feeling sink down his stomach and felt it ripple throughout his body when he heard the ceiling creak every few seconds._

  
_“We might have to get that checked,” Alexander said absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling while walking to Peter's room. “Please tell me he left me a note or some— **PETER**!”_

  
_His scream echoed throughout the compartment and he screamed louder when he realized the creak came from the rope pulling at the wood where it was wrapped around. “No!” He knew the logical thing would be to call for help but he couldn't bring himself to yell out that his cousin committed suicide. Scream fire, he remembered his mother encouraged him, people come faster with help that way._

  
_“Fire! Somebody! **There's a fire**!” He screamed, anguish intertwined with in his words. His throat hurt and felt raw as he continued to scream, it ripping out of his mouth._

_Alexander stared at the gun on the floor, it was Peter's backup. To make sure he would really die, Alexander thought surly. Peter didn't give him anything in his will. He still had to go to high school while the foster system was going to place him in another family again. There was a police officer watching him, waiting for the social worker to come in._

  
_“Is this what you see everyday?” Alexander asked, his voice soft and detached. The officer looked at him sympathetically. “You know I’m not even surprised that this happened to me. You know I watched my entire town die.”_

  
_“Just like that,” Alexander said, snapping his fingers for emphasis, “by a hurricane. But, I'm just a kid who doesn't know anything.” He shrugged, and the officer kneeled next to him and pulled him to his chest where he cried._

  
“Just a bad week,” Alexander repeated back to his teacher, hoarsely, when he walked in late. His English teacher looked at him closely before motioning for him to sit next to John. John quickly took his bag off the seat next to him and Alexander slumped down in it.

  
“Bad week?” John questioned him quietly. Alexander sloppily scrawled his work down with a shrug. “Anything I can do to help?” Yes, keep the social workers away from me until I'm 18 and bring back my family, if you don't have either of those then no, you cannot help. But instead Alexander just shook his head.

  
“You can't do anything, but thanks for the offer,” he said, catching the bite quickly and looking away. John looked at him silently.

  
“You want to ditch?” Alexander snapped his head to the taller boy, surprised. “Excuse me, miss,” John called out already before Alexander had time to say anything. “Alexander doesn't look good, can I take him to the nurse?” Their teacher nodded when she looked at Alexander's tired frame.

  
“So, where do you want to go?” John eventually asked when they were in the halls. Alexander sighed and straightened his back.

  
“I don't _know_ , John. I'm just tired,” Alexander told him. John grabbed his arm and pulled him outside where his bike was.

  
“That's okay,” John said tentatively. “Can I ride it?” Alexander nodded and John swung himself on it followed by Alexander. Alexander wrapped his arms around the boys waist and rested his head against his back. This was nice, he closed his eyes.

  
John didn't really know why he was doing this. Or why he was helping the boy he got in trouble yesterday but he just rode around a bit. “The park?” Alexander perked up. “I haven't been to one in ages.” Not since mom died..

  
“You just want to go on the swings?” John asked assuming that Alexander didn't want to do much. They both hoisted themselves up on the seats and slowly pushed themselves off the ground, their feet not touching the ground anymore. Alexander blinked against the strands of his hair that flew in his face.

  
He blinked against the cool breeze that swept by them. He blinked through the stinging in his eyes and the warm tears that pricked the corner of his eyes. John looked forward giving Alexander his privacy and only stopped when Alexander did. Alexander bit back a whimper as he slid off his seat and turned away.

  
“Alex,” John breathed out and grabbed his wrist. Alexander stumbled and let John gently slide his arms underneath his legs to place him on his lap. John shifted and wrapped his arm around the chain of the swing set and let his hand rest on Alexander's stomach as he gently pushed them off the ground.

  
Alexander wrapped his arms around the boys neck and rested his head on his shoulder. They swung gently for god knows how long before Alexander stopped crying. “Sorry,” Alexander whispered, his voice hoarse. John just nudged his head up so he could examine the younger boy's eyes.

  
“It's okay,” John said and Alexander glanced up at the sky. John shifted again as he continued to swing them. “I don't know what happened, Alex. But, I know that things will eventually be okay because even the world keeps spinning even though it feels like it stopped,” John continued gently.

  
John stopped to sweep the boys hair out of his face and pushed his face to his shoulder. Alexander took the hint and hid his face with his eyes closed. His stomach churned when he felt them move again but he smiled at the feel of tranquility that rested on his shoulders.

  
“Thank you,” Alexander murmured. He looked at John and felt his chest tightene.  _Thank you for not leaving me after I said I was okay. Thank you for making me smile just a bit. Thank you for letting me know that it's going to be okay. I'm so grateful you're here now._ John looked down at him, clearly feeling the message behind Alexander's two words and he smiled.

  
_“Anytime, Alex. Anytime.”_

 


End file.
